Organic light emitting display components are well acknowledged in the industry as a most promising next-generation display technology, and are one of research focuses and hot topics in a optoelectronics field at present. Therefore, an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display screen produced using an AMOLED is used on a high-end smart model because of many advantages such as good picture quality, light weight, and thinness of the display screen.
The AMOLED display screen includes a display screen and a touch control system. Referring to FIG. 1, the touch control system includes a structure of multiple layers, which, from top to bottom, are a glass cover, an independent sensor, a polarizer, packaging glass, and a thin film transistor (TFT) backplane in sequence. A receiver (RX) circuit and a transmitter (TX) circuit are respectively disposed on an upper surface and a lower surface of the independent sensor.
In a process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor discovers that other approaches have at least the following problems.
Because the touch control system includes a structure of multiple layers and is produced on the display screen, a piece of glass or a material of other texture needs to be prepared independently in order to produce the touch control system. Consequently, the AMOLED display screen is relatively thick, thereby increasing a weight of a terminal product.